The Broken Cell Phone
by Thee Britty
Summary: RandyXOC The title is basically what the story is about..


**Disclaimer--I own only the idea and Ali...Randy belongs to the wwe...**

**Author's Note--So, this was totally a random idea and was inspired by my cell phone not working. No, I didn't throw it against the wall, the screen turned black and would light up. So now I have a new phone with a new number and everything because Verizon is gay and wouldn't let me update my old phone and shit. So...read and review please.**

* * *

"Randy, what did you do?" I shrieked as I saw my cell phone broken on the floor.

He glanced over at the broken mess on the floor and shrugged his shoulders before turning his attention back to his tv. I glared at the back of his head before grabbing the pillow from the other end of the couch then hitting him across the head with him to receive a glare from him.

"Ow! What the hell, Ali?" he said, holding the back of his head.

"Why is my cell phone shattered into pieces?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"It wouldn't work for me," he said with another shrug of my shoulders and also received another blow to the head with the pillow.

"It wasn't yours to break!" I said loudly.

"Knock it off, woman and I needed to use it," he stated and grabbed the pillow from me before I had the chance to hit him with it again.

"You have your own damned cell phone that is high priced as hell and yet you choose to use mine," I said in an exasperated tone.

"It's in the bedroom, charging babe," Randy said, leaning over to see the screen.

I glared at him then grabbed the remote control and turned the tv off and gave him a serious look. He looked at me and tried to work his adorable smile but I just shook my head no at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his short dark hair then looked back over at my shattered cell phone. I was still waiting for him to say something.

"What?" he said, oblivious to everything.

"Why couldn't you get up to walk upstairs to get YOUR phone?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because YOUR phone was right on the end table," He pointed out.

"Just because you're injured doesn't mean that your legs don't work, Orton," I snapped at him.

"But I would have missed an important part of my movie!" He protested.

"Well guess what?" I said with a smirk.

"What?" he said, raising an eyebrow at my smirk.

"You get to come with me to the Verizon store to get me a new phone since you smashed my old one," I said in a smug tone.

"I hate phone stores," He whined as I gathered the smashed pieces of my phone and dropped them into a zip lock baggy.

"Well then, husband of mine, you shouldn't have broken my phone," I said cheerfully. "And we have to be home before everybody comes over for the bar-be-que."

"I don't want to go to the phone store," He whined as he got up.

"Go get your damned cell phone and come back downstairs," I ordered as if I was his mother instead of his wife.

He grumbled something under hit breath and I sent a glare his way before he disappeared up the stairs and into our bedroom. I shook my head to myself before walking into the kitchen to grab my purse and then giggled when I saw that his phone wasn't upstairs like he had thought but sitting right on the counter next to his wallet and extra change. I grabbed his phone and wallet and walked back into the living room and sat down on the arm of the couch to wait for him to come back downstairs as I played with his touch screen phone from Verizon wireless.

"I married a complete idiot," I mumbled to myself as I went through his contacts.

He came running down the stairs a minute or so later in a hurry then stopped when he saw that his cell phone was safe in my hands.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips like a woman.

"In the kitchen on the counter where I'm assuming you put it when you came home last night from hanging out with your boyfriend," I told him as I stood up off of the arm of the couch.

"John is not my boyfriend," he protested.

"Randy, no normal straight man hangs out at his best friend's house until 3 am; especially not when one has a wife," I said walking towards the front door.

"You just say that because you don't like John," he said childishly as he followed me.

"Randy, it wouldn't matter if I was having an affair with John, it still wouldn't be normal," I said with a shake of my head as I walked to my Porsche.

"You're having an affair with him?!" Randy said as he got in the passenger's seat as I started my precious car up.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I asked, looking at him before backing out of our driveway.

"I am not! You clearly just said that you were," he tried to point out.

"It was a hypothetical statement," I told him as I drove to the Verizon store.

"It wasn't a very nice hypothetical statement," he pouted as I continued to drive.

"I love you, Randy but sometimes, you annoy me," I chuckled as I pulled into the Verizon store parking lot.


End file.
